Crystals and Pure Magic
'Loe'athal' Loe'athal is the name given to the pure magic by the crystal ponies which were the first inhabitants of Equestria. It comes in two forms, crystal and a honey-like liquid call the A'ethel. They are strong focuses for ~Song, which is another aspect of the lifestream, and the afterlife of our RP. Those who die closer to the loe'athal end up retaining more of their personality in death, and possess a stronger voice. Different voices attune with different crystal structures. These crystals with stronger personalities call to those who may make use of them, giving them a deeper understanding of ~Song. Once one (must be a magic user for prolonged survival) has found a crystal attuned to them, they will be approached by its personality when they sleep, and asked weather they wish to learn. Should they choose yes, they place their hand on their own crystal tree and coax its growth. The crystal becomes a symbiont, growing along the host's skeleton, and giving them benefits of the song which cannot be mimicked. Crystal symbionts bring about certain quirks in the nature of their hosts (See Twilight, Trixie, and Eridan for examples). Their growth can be accelerated by supplying them with biomass. Note: The crystal symbionts are lethal to any character that cannot control their growth, and ~Song has an innately magical property. If one does not have magic, one cannot wield ~Song correctly. They can still find a viable crystal, but it is a death sentence unless surgically removed in a given amount of time. ~Song The song is the hum of pure magic and life energy. It is what brought the three goddesses into existence, and what instilled the first whispers into the loe'athal. Most of those entering via their link with their symbiont end up in a crystal field, next to their tree with the ability to locate all others whose crystal they have made a link to. The dead become blades of grass, shrubs, or the like. The slightest strains of the song bestow feelings of peace and acceptance. Crystal Ponies Reawakened only recently, they are the progenitors of the pony race, without a proper name. They are larger than current ponies and communicate telepathically. They are not completely crystal, possessing most organs, flesh, blood, and the parodies of the usual mammalian reproductive organs. Their eyes, fur, and hooves, however, are crystal. They take in excess magical energy for sustenance, and can actually drain away one's aura if they put their minds to it. They may only drink, but they may drink a variety of substances as long as they are not too thick. As with current ponies, there are 3 common types of crystal pony, but their difference is in their use of ~Song. There are singers, shapers, and the voiceless. A choir of crystal ponies of different types are capable astounding feats, but being so recently awakened they have yet to play a large role in anything, simply enjoying their renewed lives. As their song and the glowing of their lines are what usually convey their emotion, but their constant observation of other ponies has caused them to mimic body language as well. It does not come very naturally for the voiceless, who's features are more ridged than the other two classes. *Singer crystal ponies are often on the smaller side, at most 1.5 times the size of the average earth pony. Singer ponies are the only ones which can physically vocalize, and their songs often rile and rally the will of the loe'athal crystals. Their songs have primarily psychological effects, but simply hearing a singer speak can bring on headaches which greatly cripple thinking. Among their kind, and those they share a connection with (social or otherwise), Singer may pry free and view knowledge of recent or past events. The ease and clarity of this information all depends on the openness of the subject's mind. *Shapers direct the growth of the loe'athal or bestow temporary voices into inert crystals. They are about twice the size of normal ponies, and serve as builders and enchanters. Though all crystal ponies may hear the notes of those which approach when they sleep, Shapers seem to be particularly sensitive to these. *Voiceless are the largest of the crystal ponies and least common, being at the very least twice the size of normal ponies. Their song forcibly solidifies magic in the air or from a source into inert crystals for various effects, be it shields, a shower of flesh-rending shards, weapons, or armor. They are the warriors of the race, and possess the softest mental voices. There were a number of winged crystal ponies, but they were the strongest supporters of the goddess; the first to fall in battle and the last to get over her death. There are none in the area around ponyville, and the small number left follow Hod and Tyr, the current leaders of the larger dessert herd of Vanahime. They are an offshoot of the voiceless. They are simply titled Winged or more revered as Valkyries. Daughters of Ninah must remain chaste to retain their wings. There is an uncommon state which any type of crystal pony can be born into. Tainted crystal ponies cannot consume magic in the same way as the normal variety. They can only ingest life-magic/energy. They are accepted like any other within their race, and their feeding habits are supported by the individuals of the herd they are closest to; mother, mentor, friend, sibling. For a crystal pony, being fed upon causes hunger, not fatigue or ill-feeling, or temporary paralysis which could happen to other, less energy-based races. They are the only Crystal ponies witch bloodred-dark red crystals.